


ICE, ICE, Baby

by AGirlGoneAwry (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Interracial Relationship, Raceplay, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: A young Mexican kid is bullied by a group of white boys, eventually getting into trouble with the principal. His mother will do anything to smooth the issue over.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	ICE, ICE, Baby

“Hey, gringo. When’s ICE arriving at your house? I tipped them off yesterday bro.”

The low-brow insult was rewarded with thundering laughter as Rodrigo washed his hands underneath the filthy bathroom sink. In the mirror, he could see the highschool bully, Chad, and his group of lackeys hanging by the exit, constantly goading and annoying the small, runt-like brown boy. The bathroom itself was covered with grim, but even in a place that was meant to value privacy, there was no escape from Chad’s wrath.

The latino boy dried his hands off on his trousers as he tried to walk past. Of course, it was never that easy. Chad placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, pushing him harshly back into the center of the restroom as the tall, 6’4 athlete stepped forward. Even though they were the same age, the difference between them was like a gaping chasm. Rodrigo looked like he had only just hit puberty, whereas Chad was looking like he already had earned a place on the football pitch at the Superbowl. They were not the same, and it was evident to anyone who looked at the two of them.

Unfortunately for Rodrigo, his highschool bully had a rampant, cruel streak running through him. With Chad’s father as the head teacher, he was virtually untouchable, and his antics of bullying hundreds of kids around was a well-known story in the town. Yet when anyone tried to talk to him about it, his dazzling smile and hypnotizing charisma seemed to kill the flames of rebellion in anyone apart from his victims.

“Where you going, bro?” He said with a grin as Rodrigo stared at the ground between them.

“I… I was going back to cla-”

“You know that isn’t happening, bro.” Chad reached forward, grabbing onto the scruff of Rodrigo’s shirt and throwing him onto the filthy, puddle-covered tiles of the restroom. “How’s your mamacita?”

Rodrigo felt his skin crawl at that word. Ever since a few months ago, Chad mostly focused on mocking his skin colour and bragging about how he was going to vote for Trump so more of Rodrigo’s family could get thrown out of the country. But when he laid his eyes upon the latino’s admittedly attractive mother, the insults got far more personal.

“She’s fine.” He muttered.

“Fine? Just fine?” Chad chuckled loudly before delivering a harsh kick to the boy’s stomach, causing Rodrigo to cry out. “I can’t wait to dick her down. Have her moaning for my white, superior dick.”

The words made Rodrigo want to fight. To not give up. But he knew that trying to show resistance was idiotic in this case- Chad would always win and the beatings would just get worse. “I saw that new picture she posted on her instagram.” He continued to talk, pacing back and forth. “That dress really suits her. Go home and tell her she should wear it more.”

Rodrigo knew exactly the one. His mother was kind, sweet, caring and the almost-perfect mother, aside from her social media antics. She loved the attention she got as an attractive older woman, even if it was mostly from the boys in Rodrigo’s year at school. Every time she pushed the limits in a more revealing photo, her follower count surged a little bit more and she continued to get more and more attention to feed her vanity. It was the one thing Rodrigo couldn’t stop. And the dress that Chad was talking about was… Revealing. 

“Hey? Are you listening?” Rodrigo cried out as Chad hit him again in the stomach with his foot. “You’re gonna tell her that she should wear that dress more. Isn’t she having a meeting with my dad tomorrow?”

“I’ll tell her, Chad.” Rodrigo whimpered in pain, nodding gently. “Yeah, she is.”

“God, imagine that. Being such a fuck up in school that your mamacita has to come in and make up excuses for you. I mean, obviously it was because I keep destroying your homework but… That’s not important.”

Chad laughed loudly before gathering up a ball of spit in his mouth and launching it down onto the boy’s face. “Anyways, I’m outta here. If I see you come back to class you’re getting another beating tomorrow. Or maybe I’ll go and sweet talk your mamacita and get her to slobber on my big white cock.”

Rodrigo was silent as he listened to Chad and his group of goons leave the restroom, the door swinging shut as he was left alone. Groaning gently, he propped himself up and tried his best to clean himself up- Wiping off the thick wad of spit that rested on his cheek, trying to dry out the wet spots on his clothes. At least he didn't make me lick the toilet bowl like last week. Rodrigo thought to himself cynically. 

Just like Chad ordered, the boy stayed in the school toilets for twenty or so minutes until the bell rang out, indicating that class was over. He was beaten at least three times a week, but Chad would happily make that more if the opportunity was given. Not wanting to waste an opportunity to escape the school, Rodrigo rushed out of the toilets and into the bustling hallways, finally being able to disappear into the crowds as everybody headed home for the day.

The walk to his squalid suburban shack went through the richer parts of the town. He never really thought much about it, but it made him a little sad knowing that he would never know what it’s like to live a childhood with parents that could buy him whatever he wanted. His father left when he was young, so it had just been his caring mother, Sofia, alongside his older sisters who helped raise him. Even then, when he was young, he was still bullied about situations. He watched his sisters and mother go as maids in the summer, spending ten hours every day cleaning the rich white neighbourhoods whilst he tried to study and be top of his class.

And even then, his one shining badge of honour, his schoolwork, was now plummeting due to Chad’s interference. After twenty or so minutes of walking, his entire body aching from the beating, he had arrived home. The grass outside was dead, and there were no cars in the drive- The rest of his family would be home much later. It was up to him to clean the house and have dinner ready for them. There was no free time to spare for the boy, but at least the hard work helped him focus and concentrate on what was important.

As soon as he entered his home, his routine begun as he began to clean the place through. He gathered his sibling’s clothes into washing piles, trying to ignore the bright-coloured thongs and lingerie sets as he threw them into the washing machine. What was even more distressing was having to go through and clean his mother’s clothes- Including the revealing dresses she always liked to wear. Picking up the one that Chad liked, he thought about hiding it or throwing it away, so that she could never wear it again.

But then Chad would find out somehow. A voice in the back of his head said to him. And then I’d get beaten.

He pushed the thoughts away and continued with the cleaning of the house, and as soon as he had put the laundry into the machine, he begun cooking dinner for the four of them. And just as soon as it was finishing, like clockwork, the front door opened and the rest of his family had arrived home. Even dressed in their work clothes, Rodrigo couldn’t help but notice their wide hips and attractive features.

His mother, Sofia, and older sisters Maria and Anya were all gorgeous. He hated to admit it, but there was a reason why every boy in school said they had jerked off to his mother before. His older sisters were more petite, but his mother had a heavy stacked rack of tits and a thick ass that made most latinas blush with desire. She was the stereotypical latina MILF and Rodrigo had to deal with the pain of it all.

Listening to them mindlessly talk about gossip, he sat down at the dinner table as the three of them practically ignored the boy. He hated the topics they talked about- Fashion, clothes, jewellery and makeup. Sometimes they even talked about men. His sisters shared a close bond with their mother, whereas Rodrigo always felt like the odd one out. It had gotten worse as his sisters got old enough to drink alcohol and go out to clubs- Every weekend, watching his sisters and mother go out partying and bringing back men at midnight made the boy feel sick. There was nothing he could do but bury his heads underneath the pillows and hoped the noises would end soon enough. Thank god I don’t share a room with one of them. He thought to himself as he finished up his plate of food before them all, picking it up and starting to wash it up whilst they practically ignored him.

He finished cleaning up, ready to head upstairs and study when he heard his mother’s voice finally address him. “Rodrigo, don’t forget that I’m going with you to school tomorrow.” She said in a cold tone as she got up from the table, looking down at the short boy. “So behave and I hope you’re catching up with your work now, or I’ll have to get you to work with the maid company with your sisters.”

Rodrigo blushed, nodding furiously. “Yes, mama.”

“Good boy. Now go and do your work.” She said, clicking her french-manicured fingers as Rodrigo rushed off upstairs.

\---

“Mama, do you seriously gotta wear that?” Rodrigo groaned as the two of them sat waiting outside of the principal’s office. He couldn’t believe it- She was wearing that dress. The slutty dress that put her brown cleavage on display, the one that would look slutty in a nightclub. And she was wearing it so she could look good for his principal. His bully’s father.

“Shut up, Rodrigo.” She hissed, tapping away on her iPhone. “Just because you don’t know how to look professional doesn’t mean everyone else should dress like you do.” Alongside the dress, her fake nails and the massive golden hoops in her ears, even Rodrigo thought that she looked more like a hooker than a mother in a meeting. He’d never say that to her, of course, but was petrified that Chad would spot her somehow. Everybody else were in classes, but he knew his bully made it an effort to skip class as much as possible.

The door to the principal’s office opened up, and out stepped the white principal. In all honesty, he looked pretty good for the age of 50. Principal Johnson was handsome, with a bald head and a tall, 6’6 frame. All Rodrigo really knew about him was that he worked as part of the Special Ops in the military for over twenty years, before retiring to work as a principal at his old highschool.

“Please, come in Mrs. Sauvo.” He said, his deep voice reverberating throughout the hallway as he stepped to the side, letting his mother enter the office.

“Rodrigo, if you’d like to stay outside for a few moments.” He then said to the boy, with a smirk on his face that made the brown boy’s skin crawl. “I’d like to talk to your mother for a moment, and then I’ll talk to the two of you together.”

Rodrigo sunk back down into his chair as he watched his mother get up, her jewellery jangling against each other as her heels clicked on the floor of the hallway. She confidently got up, flashing a smile to the principal as she walked into the office. Before the brown boy knew it, the door was shut and he was sitting on his own outside in the hallway, hands crossed and feeling terribly bored.

\---

“Please, take a seat Mrs. Sauvo.” The principal said confidently as he walked behind the glossy, mahogany desk. The curvaceous mother looked around the room littered with awards, one hand running through her thick mane of black hair as the golden bracelets around her wrist jangled gently.

“You certainly have a lot of rewards, Mr…” Her voice seemed airier than normal, almost flirty as her thick lashes fluttered towards the veteran.

“Mr. Johnson. Or you can call me Sir, like the other students.”

Sofia bit her lip and giggled slightly. “Okay then, sir.” She said back playfully, the two of them laughing at the teasing moment before Johnson cleared his throat and moved on.

“So, we’re here today to discuss your son, Rodrigo Sauvo.” He said in his deep voice, shuffling a pile of papers about. “I’m afraid to say his attendence of classes has gone from bad to worse. He’s barely attending a single class each day and I have reasons to believe he’s spending his time causing issues for other students.”

Sophie was slightly taken aback, her eyes growing wide as she pondered on how her son had taken such a dark turn so suddenly. “I understand this might be upsetting to you.” Johnson continued, pushing a box of tissues across the desk. “But we may need to expel him at this rate.”

The latina mother let out a gasp, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes as she noticed the principal opposite her staring at her cleavage. Maybe I can keep my son here. She had a sudden thought, gently leaning forward and trying not to be obvious about it as she began to beg.

“Please, sir, is there anything you can do to keep my son here? The only thing he has going for him are his studies.”

“Well, Mrs. Sauvo, his grades have gone down massively. I’m not entirely sure what else we can do at this point-”

Sofia jumped up from her seat, gently leaning over the desk and letting the bald man have a perfect view straight down to her caramel cleavage. “Please, I’ll do anything to make sure my son can stay.”

Of course, the principal knew exactly what she was talking about and wasted no time whatsoever, standing up and gently leaning forward until his lips was barely more than an inch from her ear. “I’ve always wanted to fuck an illegal. If you want your son staying here, you’ll do whatever I say.”

Sofia could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she gave a small nod. But she wasn’t afraid- Far from it. She and her daughters made a massive fortune in selling a maid business to the white neighbourhoods, but it wasn’t just their cleaning that was renowned. There was a reason the men always looked forward to the cleaners coming in.

Jackson sank back down into his seat, leaning back slightly as he clicked his fingers. “Get to work, whore.”

Sofia simply got up and walked around the desk, sliding down to her knees almost automatically. She had sucked a lot of dick in her life, and this was just another white man that she’d be more than happy to please. Her hands ran along the Principal’s pants, quickly undoing them and plunging her hand underneath, wrapping around the base of the surprisingly thick cock. Her eyes widened, biting her bottom lip as she pulled it out, watching it flop around. It must be as thick as my own wrist... 

Not wanting to waste any more time, the mother wrapped her plump, pink-painted lips around the head of the cock, beginning to sloppily suck and drool all over the white member whilst her brown eyes flickered up and made direct contact with Principal Johnson, who looked down with a grin on his face. The woman could feel herself beginning to grow aroused at the act of whoring herself out, but focused on slobbering over the thick rod between her pink lips, eventually causing the composure of the principal to break as he let out a deep groan.

“Fuck, you’re a filthy bitch. I’ve never seen a mom so eager to whore out for their child.” He muttered, burrowing his hand deep into her glossy black hair and pulling her off of his cock with a popping noise, so she could respond.

“I’m a good mama, what can I say?” She replied in a sultry tone as Jackson shoved her head downwards, burying it into his sweaty balls. She didn't hesitate for a moment, planting her tongue on the shaved ballsack and running it all the way up his shaft, before giving the head of the cock another kiss and making her way back down, taking one of the balls on her mouth and gently sucking on it like it was a pacifier.  
Her expertise in oral pleasuring was most certainly not lost on the bald man, who’s deep moans filled the office. “I’m gonna make you moan so hard, your little shit of a son might even get to hear us.”

Sofia’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, moaning into his balls as she pulled them out of her mouth. “That would be-”

“Don’t care, bitch. Get back in there.” He used her hair to push her away as he got up from his seat, standing up and spreading his cheeks to reveal his sweaty, puckered asshole. The sight actually somewhat revolted the latina puta, but she knew better than to throw up a fuss. Anyways, she didn't have a choice- So she buried her face as the man let go of his cheeks, causing them to sandwich her face as she puckered her own lips to kiss his starfish, tongue wiggling and gently pushing it’s way into his ass as he moaned.

She tried to push through the disgusting act, her hands moving the cheeks away slightly as she practically salivated over the man’s asshole, occasionally dragging her tongue down to pay some attention to his taint and balls. But as much as she did to try and please the man, she knew that he’d want to fuck her eventually. And sure enough, he grabbed a bundle of her long hair and pushed her back roughly as he clicked his fingers.

“Bend over my desk, bitch.” He growled as Sofia scrambled to her feet, feeling a powerful hand quickly push her over the desk. Principal Johnson wasted no time in grabbing the bottom of her dress and harshly pushing it up until her juicy ass was revealed to him.

“Huh, no panties huh? Looks like you were just waiting for something like this to happen, puta. nd rubbing his veiny, white cock between the caramel cheeks of the woman in front of him, his hand keeping her pushed against the desk. It didn't take much effort for him to begin to slide his dick into the bitch, and was rewarded with a loud moan. Even though it was the middle of the school day, the principal had no fear in the noise the MILF was making as he sunk his white cock balls-deep, all seven inches of it, into her brown latina pussy.

It didn't stop there- He began to speed up, jackhammering away at the vagina he was pounding as the older lady’s moans filled the office. “God, you’re a loud cunt. I bet your little boy is listening and watching through the keyhole, and you still don’t care, do you?” 

The MILF only moaned in response, her curves jiggling with each thrust that the older man gave. Pulling hard on her hair, the girl’s back arched as Johnson grabbed her throat, squeezing and choking her. She was just like all the other slutty mothers that he had the luck of coming across- Not that his wife ever found out.

However, with the vigour that he was pounding the brown slut with, there was no way he could last as long as he normally would. I’m getting old. The man realised, grinning to himself as he felt his climax approaching. After only fifteen minutes of rampant fucking, he let out a groan and pulled his cock out, sliding it between the latina whore’s fat brown cheeks and watching it spurt rope after rope of pearly white cum across the back of her dress. The jizz that did touch her skin contrasted perfectly as his ropes began to slow down, eventually to a drizzle down her crack and over her asshole. Stepping back, he spanked one of her cheeks hard, releasing a loud clapping noise as the girl gasped. It clearly hurt, but that didn't stop the man from delivering the same justice on the other cheek.

“Now get the fuck outta here and tell your kid that his record is cleared.” Johnson grumbled. “If you come back in here again, I’ll have to get your asshole around my dick. Or maybe get you to suck off my son as well, heh.”

The latina felt both satisfied from a good dicking, yet incredibly aroused and antsy from the fact she didn't reach an orgasm herself. Her legs felt a little weak from the pounding, and barely managed to clean up the cum on the back of her dress as she tried to make herself as presentable as possible. She wasn’t exactly proud of what she had to do, but it was a technique that seemed to work on convincing any man that had a problem with her so far.

Several minutes later, and Sofia left the office, noticing her son wiping his eyes. Immediately she could tell he had been crying. “Let’s go home, Rodrigo.” She said coldly, walking past the boy and not waiting for him to catch up. She could hear him running to catch up behind her. “I managed to get you a second chance. Don’t screw it up again, for mama’s sake.”

Rodrigo said nothing, just staring at the white stains on the back of his mother’s dress, and the dribbles of some sort of liquid down her thighs and legs. He felt completely embarrassed by it, knowing exactly what it was. But that didn't stop his tiny cock in his pants from twitching as the dots in his head connected. The stain. The liquid on her thighs. The messy hair. The breathlessness. The moaning noises.

Mami’s a puta, just like Chad said.


End file.
